pierwsza_erafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Epoka Pierwszych Ludzi
Rok 1 do (...) Po opanowaniu brązu i zmiany trybu życia na osiadły, Pierwsi Ludzie zdołali zyskać przychylność żelaza. Nie dokonali tego jednak wszyscy, więc uznajmy, że Rok Pierwszy zaczyna się od pierwszego powszechnego użycia żelaza przez ludzi (PŻ - po żelazie?, eng. "After Iron" lub co będzie chyba lepsze "Era of Iron"). Teraz kto tego dokonał? Nie sposób sprawdzić. A kto miał największe prawdopodobieństwo? Świat jest na chwilę obecną bardzo ograniczony i jest stworzona zaledwie większa część Pierwszego Kontynentu i namiastka drugiego, ale zacznijmy od tego co mamy. Pierwszy kontynent Mowa tu właściwie o Europie, ale ze zdecydowanie łagodniejszym klimatem - mniej cech kontynentalizmu oraz ogólny brak większego zimna. Co nie oznacza, że nie może być tu całkiem chłodno. Pierwszy kontynent można podzielić na dwie części, jeżeli chodzi o klimat - zachodnią oraz wschodnią. Ta druga jest oczywiście zimniejsza, gdyż ma dostęp do zimniejszego morza, do którego praktycznie nie wpływają żadne ciepłe prądy (przynajmniej nie przy tym kontynencie), a więc mamy pierwszy prąd, który nazwiemy Prądem Wschodnim. Powoduje on dosyć nieprzyjemną, zimną i mglistą pogodę po tej stronie lądu. Sprzyja także występowaniu obfitego śniegu. Ale im bliżej wielkiego łańcucha górskiego, który przepoławia kontynent na dwie części, tym dalej od tego prądu, więc prawdopodobnie jest coraz cieplej. Pragnę jeszcze zauważyć, że właśnie te tereny, są także bardziej płaskie niż te bliskie wybrzeżu, dlatego niesamowicie dobrze można by tu było uprawiać ziemię, dodając dodatkowo że występują tam dorzecza wielkich rzek. Wyjątek w tym stanowi północna część Części Wschodniej, gdzie wybrzeże jest łagodniejsze od terenów bliżej gór. Tutaj już można dostać się do pewnej odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdzie po raz pierwszy użyto żelaza (na tym kontynencie) i jest teren właśnie Wschodnich Wielkich Rzek. Jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy najlepszą metodą uzyskiwania żelaza w średniowieczu były rudy darniowe oraz błotne, gdzie występowało żelazo w ilościach 30-50%. Rudy te powstawały na torfowiskach oraz ogólnie podmokłych terenach, które mogą wystąpić, cóż, przy samych rzekach. Sprawa wygląda tak, że żelazo przetapiano (przynajmniej z tego źródła, aczkolwiek rudy te były najprostszym sposobem uzyskania żelaza) w okolicach trzeciego wieku przed naszą erą. W takim razie Ten Świat byłby po prostu o trzysta lat do tyłu od zwykłego. Mam jednak taką nadzieję iż tak się nie stanie. Można więc nazwać ludzi mieszkających w tym okresie, w dorzeczu WWR kulturą Pierwszożelazną lub po prostu Pierwszożelaznymi. Co można powiedzieć o nich na tą chwilę - najpewniej jako pierwsi użyli żelaza, co oznacza że już wtedy zyskali pewną przewagę nad ludami ich otaczającymi tj. kulturami wschodniego wybrzeża, wielkich gór, pierwszej północy oraz dalekiego wschodu (nie czas na szukanie im wymyślnych nazw). Uważam zatem, że ludzie mieszkający bliżej granicy z daną kulturą prędzej by ich najechali niżeli z nimi handlowali. Choć to też kwestia sporna i zależy, w którym przypadku. Myślę, że wschodnie wybrzeże nie miałoby nic do zaoferowania jeżeli chodzi o handel - ryby są zarówno w morzu jak i rzekach, dlatego z pewną pewnością stałoby się ono miejscem najazdów i ataków. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o wybrzeże południowe, to sprawa się ma nieco inaczej, bo tu mówimy o śródziemnym, ciepłym morzu, obfitującym m.i. w perły, które stałyby się towarem niemalże luksusowym. Ale przecież nie można zwyczajnie najechać tych ziem i zgarnąć te perły? Nie wydaje mi się. Rzeczywiście ziemie południowe mogły zostać okazjonalnie najeżdżane, ale poza tym utrzymywałyby stały handel z północnymi sąsiadami, którzy mimo wszystko nie mieliby ostatecznie dostępu do wysp zamieszkanych przez południowców. Statki pierwszożelaznych były dosyć kiepskie, potrzebne zaledwie do okazjonalnych przepraw przez rzeki. Przy kontakcie z morzem nie mieliby żadnych szans, a nawet gdyby zdobyli dostęp do morza byliby bez przerwy nękani przez śródziemnych wyspiarzy. Żelazo, słabe statki (ale są!), zamiłowanie do pereł, poczucie wyższości nad innymi (?), wojownicza natura tych z pogranicza kultur. To są pierwszożelaźni. Dodatkową rzeczą jest to, że najpewniej posiadali własny alfabet, którym dogadywali się między sobą oraz z południowcami. Ciężko też było z tym handlem, do jego znośnego działania używano w pełni rzek. Południowcy budowali sobie pokaźny statek, mający budzić podziw u (w ich mniemaniu) barbarzyńców i wypływali w długi rejs w górę rzek i sprzedawali perły dopóki im się nie skończyły. Tubylcy podczas wydarzenia "wymiany" mieli przypływać zaledwie w jednej swojej łodzi i oddawać swoje żelazo na błyskotki. Stało się to zwyczajem tamtych krain (Wymiana). Jak tylko żelazo dostało się w ręce południowców to ci obracali go dalej, dzięki swoim łodziom. Sprzedawali je przeważnie na Drugim Kontynencie oraz na wybrzeżu zachodniej części, aż do Cieśniny. Pierwsi, którzy opanowali żelazo, szybko pochłonęli się wojaczce, a następni posiadacze tego materiału ze zdecydowanie spokojniejszym temperamentem zgłębiali jego tajniki. Dochodzą mi jednak słuchy, jak jeszcze wcześniej powinienem umieścić Rok Pierwszy, patrząc m.i. na cywilizację Sumerów. Teraz w sumie myślę, że tak jak jest, jest w porządku. Co do Pierwszożelaznych - walczą ze sobą. Uważam, że to bardzo prawdopodobne. Kombinacja żyznych ziem i dostępu do nowoczesnych technologii może implikować temu, że każdy z nich skoczy drugiemu do gardła by tylko pozyskać dodatkowy hektar pola uprawnego. Tym sposobem nijak nie ma mowy o scentralizowanym państwie na tym terytorium. Są tu wyłącznie mikrokrólowie rządzący w jakichś ziemiankach mając do dyspozycji góra pięćdziesięciu ludzi do dyspozycji.Czy znalazł się wśród nich ktoś kto mógłby się wyróżnić? Być królem królów, kimś kto zjednoczył ludy wokół siebie i rozpoczął ekspansję na inne kultury? Nie, raczej nie. Można tu jednak znaleźć miejsce na takich wizjonerów, którzy: * najechali południowe wybrzeże ze względu na perły * starali się zjednoczyć mu bliskich * napadać statki południowców służące do wymian Kategoria:Epoki